mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Orbs of Seira's Heart
The orbs of Seira's heart or "the balls of light", are orbs extracted from Seira's heart fragments. Mikeru gives them to his servants as rewards and to increase their powers temporarily. Powers And Usage The orb will enable the user to be twice as powerful than they were originally, their powers will be more effective and strengthened, but only temporarily. The orb can also heal or save someone's life (Like in Episode 79 when Sheshe used the orb to heal Mimi). The powers of the orb can include creating illusions and destroying buildings. The powers of the orb can be activated by squeezing it. Appearance The orb is shaped like a ball and it is orange in colour. It has an orange glow and is very shiny. If the powers of the orb is used on a person (Mimi in Episode 79), the person will glow as well. Used By The orb is used at least once by all of Mikeru's servants, mostly used in battles to capture the mermaid princesses. *Black Beauty Sisters - The orb was used four times by Sheshe and Mimi, they first used the orb in Episode 75 to clone themselves temporaily to sing their songs at the same time to the mermaid princesses. In Episode 79, Sheshe first used the orb to unleash stronger watersprouts at the mermaid princesses as revenge for hurting Mimi. But after Mimi fainted, she used the orb to heal Mimi instead. In Episode 81, they used another orb to make an illusion tower for the battle grounds with the mermaid princesses. The orb was used the fourth time by them in Episode 85 after Fuku gave it to them as a "gift". Sheshe used the orb to turn the mermaid princesses back into mermaids after their idol transformation. And after they fainted she used the orb to dry up the ocean, causing the mermaids to turn into their human forms. *Lady Bat - Lady Bat used his orb given by Mikeru in Episode 77, he used the orb to create powerful energy ropes to trap the mermaid princesses and transport them to Mikeru's lair. *Lanhua - Lanhua used the orb in Episode 76. She used the orb to create a karaoke center temporarily to lure the mermaid princesses out. *Alala - Alala used the orb in Episode 82. She used the orb to destroy the entire stadium she created to lure the mermaid princesses out. Gallery BB9F5D5E-6B13-4E0D-94F9-7C00C91AD144.png 1150243C-3D28-496E-965B-165EAB95BBBD.png Sheshe Using The Ball Of Light.png Fuku Watching Sheshe And Mimi.png Sheshe Healing Mimi.png Mimi On Sheshe’s Lap.png Mimi Concerned About Sheshe.png Episode 79^ ^.png Sheshe Being Gifted A Light Ball.png Sheshe And Mimi Staring Upwards.png Sheshe Talking To Mimi While Holding Ball Of Light.png Sheshe And Mimi Looking At The Ball Of Light.png Sheshe And Mimi Looking At The Ball Of Light2.png Sheshe Asking Mimi.png Adorable Mimi Telling Sheshe Not To Worry.png Sheshe Explaining To Mimi About Their Plan.png Sheshe Squeezing The Ball Of Light.png Sheshe Holding The Light Ball In Her Hand.png Category:Items Category:Item Category:Objects Category:Powers Category:Seira Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Season 2 Category:Powerful Objects Category:Galleries Category:Mimi Category:Sheshe Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Lady Bat Category:Lanhua Category:Alala Category:Mikeru's Servants